


A Travel

by woodzorasun



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodzorasun/pseuds/woodzorasun
Summary: Mengikuti sebuah saran dari blog traveller, Lee Jinhyuk sendirian melakukan liburan singkat disebuah kota bernama Kassel di Jerman. Sama seperti blogger itu, setiap tempat di kota ini memiliki satu cerita untuknya.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A Travel

**Author's Note:**

> cerita ini merupakan kisah fiktif biasa, beberapa tempat dan nama tokoh merupakan rekayasa.

Jalanan salah satu sisi kota Kassel begitu lengang, tak terlihat banyak mobil yang lewat padahal jika di Berlin, pada jam-jam makan siang seperti ini, jalanan akan penuh dengan mobil karena para karyawan berburu tempat untuk mengisi perutnya. 

Entah alasanya karena suhu terpanas di musim panas tahun ini jatuh pada hari ini sehingga orang-orang tak memiliki hasrat untuk keluar dari rumah atau kantornya, atau mungkin karena memang kota ini selalu sepi seperti ini, Lee Jinhyuk, hanya bisa menatap jalanan sepi didepan penginapannya. Pria berusia 27 tahun itu kini menyandarkan tubuhnya pada ambang jendela kamar lantai tiga tersebut. Matanya masih merah dan wajahnya sedikit bengkak hasil dari dua cup mi instan yang dia habiskan semalam setibanya dikota tersebut. Kalau bukan karena silau matahari yang makin lama menusuk matanya mungkin dia tidak akan memutuskan bangun siang itu. 

Memanfaatkan liburan seminggunya menjadi alasan kenapa dia ada disini sekarang. Kota kecil di utara negara bagian Hessen ini sudah dia rencanakan menjadi tempat tujuan dari jauh-jauh hari. Perjalanan terlarang ini adalah bentuk pelariannya dari hiruk pikuk sang ibukota. Dan ,asalah pekerjaan juga kesehatan yang terus menerus silih berganti datang membuat dia ingin sejenak bersembunyi dari semua itu.

Belum lagi ributnya dengan keluarga dan sahabatnya membuat dia merasa sangat lelah. Kalau diibaratkan mesin, dia kini sudah sangat panas, yang jika terus menerus digunakan bisa jadi dia akan rusak dan tidak bisa berfungsi total lagi, maka dia perlu istirahat. 

Dia datang ke kota ini hanya berbekal satu tas ransel besar yang berisi beberapa set baju dan celana musim panas seadanya, tak lupa pakaian dalam, kaos kaki, satu tas kecil berisi alat mandi, obat-obatan, satu handuk kecil, payung dan satu sepatu kets cadangan, takut-takut jika hujan membuat sepatu yang dia pakai basah. Dan juga kamera, yang dia pernah beli namun tidak pernah dia pakai karena tidak pernah ada kesempatan untuk itu, mungkin dalam waktu tiga hari ini dia akhirnya bisa menggunakannya. 

_"Harusnya dekat sini..."_ ucap Jinhyuk ketika dia membuka jendela kamarnya, dia melihat kearah kiri dan kanan untuk mencari sebuah tempat yang dia ingin tuju hari ini. _"Aku ingin tahu apakah yang dia ucapkan benar"_

Dia, yang dimaksudkan Lee Jinhyuk saat itu adalah seorang blogger yang menuliskan perjalanannya pada sebuah situs blog yang dia dapatkan beberapa bulan lalu, yang tak sengaja lewat di _timeline_ akun media sosialnya. Entah bagaimana awalnya namun dia merasakan jika orang yang menulis blog itu memiliki cara pandang yang sama yang dia ungkapkan lewat ceritanya. Hal ini yang menginspirasi Jinhyuk untuk mengikuti perjalanan sang blogger ke kota ini. 

_**Du bist nicht du wenn du hungrig bist**_ ( _ **You are not you, if you are hungry**_ ). Itulah kalimat pertama yang orang itu jelaskan ketika memasuki hari pertama perjalanannya. _**Karena itu lebih baik kamu isi dulu perutmu dengan makanan dahulu sebelum akhirnya menghabiskan waktumu mengelilingi kota cantik ini, Rekomendasi sebuah rumah makan tradisional di jalan Möncheberger, disana ada makanan khas yang harus kau coba. Siap-siap membawa senyuman lebar karena kau akan bertemu gadis kecil berhati malaikat yang akan menyapamu disana.**_

Jinhyuk kini sudah mengganti pakaian tidurnya menjadi pakaian yang bisa dia gunakan untuk berjalan diluar. Baju kemeja pendek dengan kaos putih didalamnya juga celana pendek selutut yang berwarna coklat. Topi hitam tak lupa dia tempatkan dikepalanya, dan kacamata hitam sebagai pelindung dari sinar matahari yang bisa merusak mata. Jinhyuk bukan termasuk orang yang peduli dengan kulitnya namun karena Ibunya tadi pagi mengirim pesan untuk mengoleskan _sunscreen_ karena hari ini akan sangat panas, akhirnya mau tidak mau Jinhyuk hari itu pergi ke toko serba ada dan membeli satu _sunscreen_ yang harganya murah. Sudah lama Jinhyuk tidak menjadi anak baik yang menaati perintah Ibunya. 

_"Kalau ibu tahu aku ada dimana sekarang dia bisa sangat terkejut, apalagi tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan besok. Tapi sebagai permintaan maaf, hari ini aku akan jadi anak baik dengan menuruti kemauanmu.. (menggunakan sunscreen)"_

Kakinya melangkah dengan ringan, tidak saja karena dia begitu bersemangat, namun juga karena isi ranselnya sudah dia tinggalkan dirumah, kini ransel itu hanya berisi kamera, satu liter botol air mineral, dompet dan juga payung. Dia berjalan menuju rumah makan yang menurut aplikasi map di handphonenya hanya berjarak sepuluh menit dari penginapannya. 

Rumah makan itu tidak berada tepat dipinggir jalan raya. Untuk ke tempat itu Jinhyuk harus masuk kedalam jalan kecil yang berada diantara gedung pertokoan. Tak besar, juga tak kecil. Khas dengan warna coklat tua dan hiasan-hiasan yang khas dengan negara Jerman dan juga miniatur-miniatur tempat-tempat pariwisata kota Kassel. 

_"Ah... besok aku akan kesana,"_ ucap Jinhyuk ketika matanya menatap sebuah miniatur istana yang paling terkenal dikota itu, Istana Willhelmshöhe. _"Hari ini aku hanya akan makan ini dan berkeliling disekitar kota saja.. maaf Cho aku tidak mengikuti arahanmu, aku tidak ingin terburu-buru pergi kesana"_

Cho, nama yang disebutkan penulis blog tersebut sebagai namanya. 

"Apakah anda sudah siap memesan?" tanya seorang gadis remaja dengan rambut pirangnya yang dikepang gaya _french braid_ dengan kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam, dengan kain merah yang terikat dilehernya. Dia menghampiri tak lama setelah Jinhyuk memilih satu tempat duduk untuknya. 

"Ya.. tolong satu porsi _Hessisches Schmandschnitzel mit Bratkartoffeln_.." ucap Jinhyuk sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang sengaja Jinhyuk buat lebar karena mengingat tulisan Cho tadi. 

_**Siap-siap membawa senyuman lebar karena kau akan bertemu gadis kecil berhati malaikat yang akan menyapamu disana.** _

Pelayan itu pun membalas senyumannya, meskipun beberapa saat kemudian dia terlihat seperti kasihan pada Jinhyuk, "Ah sepertinya anda belum melihat menu hari ini ya? Hari ini kami memiliki menu _Schnitzel_ lain. Menu yang anda inginkan ada dihari Senin.."

"Oh.." Jinhyuk tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kaget ketika dia mengetahui menu yang direkomendasikan dalam blog yang dia baca tidak bisa dia makan hari itu, "Hari Senin ya? Hm..."

"Apakah anda hanya turis yang datang diakhir minggu ini?"

"Iya, hari minggu ini saya akan kembali lagi ke Berlin." Jinhyuk mencoba untuk tidak menunjukan kekecewaannya. "Baiklah saya pilih _Schnitz_ \--.."

"Tidak apa-apa tuan, saya akan minta koki untuk buatkan makanan itu. Syut.. tapi ini hanya untuk anda, saya rasa satu porsi tidak akan membuat koki kami kesulitan," potong pelayan itu

"Benarkah?" tanya Jinhyuk yang kembali antusias.

"Tentu saja. Saya tidak tega ketika melihat senyuman lebar anda menghilang hanya gara-gara sebuah menu yang tidak bisa anda makan siang ini. Hanya sebagai gantinya jangan lupa tinggalkan _review_ yang baik untuk rumah makan kami ya"

"Haha.. akan saya lakukan. Terima kasih.." Jinhyuk tertawa untuk pertama kalinya hari itu. Awal yang bagus pikirnya, 

Pelayan itu lalu masuk kedalam setelah mencatat juga minuman yang Jinhyuk pesan. Sambil menunggu pria itu menengok kesegala arah, mencari sesuatu yang disebut sang blogger 'malaikat kecil'. 

Jinhyuk membuka lagi jurnal online itu lewat handphonenya. Dia melihat sebuah foto dimana tampak seorang pria dengan setelan sama sepertinya jongkok disamping seorang gadis kecil. Disana tertulis 'malaikat yang memberiku segelas minuman soda'.

Jinhyuk tersadar, gadis kecil itu kini sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja yang baru saja membiarkannya memesan menu yang sama sekali tidak sedang rumah makan itu jual. Padahal jarak blog yang dia tulis dengan kedatangannya hanya tiga tahun saja. Namun tinggi gadis itu sudah sangat jauh berbeda. 

Jinhyuk kembali tersenyum sendiri, _"Gadis kecilnya sayang sekali sudah tidak kecil lagi.. Namun dia masih seorang malaikat"_

Jujur, selama persiapan hingga saat ini, dia tidak pernah kesepian. Jurnal perjalanan yang dituliskan blogger bernama Cho itu bagaikan teman bagi Jinhyuk. Pria ini sangat senang sekali membagikan pengalamannya dengan detail. Bahkan berapa harga penginapan, tiket masuk dan siapa saja yang ditemuinya selama perjalanan dia tuliskan dengan begitu jelas. Sampai-sampai Jinhyuk merasa sudah berada dikota Kassel sebelum dia menginjakan kaki disana. 

Jinhyuk meninggalkan satu lembar pecahan sepuluh euro dimeja sebagai uang tips untuk gadis itu sebelum dia pergi keluar. Makanan yang disebut Cho sebagai makanan yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya perlu Jinhyuk akui kebenarannya. Mungkin karena ini rumah makan keluarga, maka rasa yang Jinhyuk dapatkan tidak seperti rumah makan-rumah makan cepat saji yang selama dia bekerja di Berlin selalu menjadi pilihan utama untuk mengisi perutnya. 

" _Thank you for the meal_ ," ucap Jinhyuk ketika keluar dari rumah makan itu. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia lakukan, namun karena Cho menuliskan dalam jurnalnya, Jinhyukpun mengikuti hal itu. 

**Jangan lupa bersyukur pada Tuhan dan berterima kasih pada orang-orang yang kamu temui di tempat makan atau dimanapun, karena masih bisa mendapatkan makanan dan pelayanan yang baik.**

* * *

Kaki jenjangnya kini berjalan mengitari sebuah jalanan kecil dengan bangunan gaya tahun 50an. Kassel termasuk kota yang tak memiliki lagi bangunan lamanya karena semuanya sudah habis hancur akibat perang dunia kedua. Maka yang tersisa sekarang hanya bangunan-bangunan 'baru' yang dibangun pasca perang dua terakhir itu. 

Jinhyuk menikmati, sangat menikmati suasana dikota tersebut. Kota yang termasuk kecil jika dibanding Berlin, kota asalnya. Tak banyak manusia, tak banyak kendaraan, sunyi dan udaranya, dapat Jinhyuk rasakan perbedaannya. 

Disebuah belokan Jinhyuk bisa menemukan seorang pria tua dengan akordeon ditangannya yang memainkan lagu _La Vie En Rose_, lagu yang Jinhyuk kenal dari salah satu temannya yang membuat dia jatuh cinta pada lagu itu hingga akhirnya menjadi teman dalam perjalanannya menuju tempat kerja. _"Ah aku jadi rindu si Biru"_ 

Biru, sebutan Jinhyuk untuk mobil VW berwarna biru yang dia beli hasil menabung setelah enam bulan dia bekerja. Pada perjalanannya kesini dia sengaja meninggalkan si Biru di tempat parkir apartemennya, pertama demi menghemat ongkos bensin dan yang kedua, dia ingin menikmati suasana yang berbeda dari apa yang dia lakukan sehari-hari. 

Seperti terhipnotis kini Jinhyuk menemukan dirinya duduk disalah satu bangku yang berada tak jauh dari tempat lelaki tua itu memainkan akordeonnya. Dia masih mendengarkan alunan musik yang mengalir dari alat musik sejenis organ yang asli dari Jerman. Pemandangan seperti ini sudah biasa dia temui diberbagai kota, namun rasanya hari ini melodi ini terlihat lebih manis dan sentimental untuknya. Dia tersenyum kembali. 

Puas mendengarkan musik itu, dia menghampiri pak Tua, memberikan beberapa keping koin yang ada disaku celananya diatas topi usang yang sengaja disimpan terbalik didepan bapak itu. Bapak Tua itu menganggukan kepalanya sebagai isyarat tanda terima kasih karena Jinhyuk telah mengapresiasi musiknya. 

" _Mercy_ ," ucap Bapak itu, " _God bless you_ ".

Jinhyuk membalas mengangguk, hatinya makin hangat setelah mendengar perkataan itu. Setelah itu dia kembali melenggangkan kakinya menuju sudut lain kota tersebut.

* * *

Bar kecil menjadi tujuannya kali ini, Cho mengatakan dalam jurnal perjalanannya kalau dia menemukan teman baru di bar ini. Pemilik bar yang digambarkan Cho begitu ramah, dengan senyuman yang lebar dan pelayanan yang membuat Cho mau tidak mau malam itu mabuk karena terus menerus memesan bir khas daerah yang disuguhkan padanya. 

_**Aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu banyak orang baik dalam perjalanan kali ini. Termasuk dia, aku sepertinya bisa mengobrol hingga larut malam jika aku tidak ingat besok keretaku berangkat jam 7 pagi.** _

Jinhyuk masuk kedalamnya ketika dia melihat papan yang tergantung didepan pintu menunjukan bahwa bar itu telah dibuka. _"Biasa saja,"_ gumam Jinhyuk. Meja bar yang panjang dengan rentetan minuman pada rak pajang dibelakangnya, sementara gelas-gelas minuman tergantung diatasnya. Cukup terlihat biasa saja seperti bar biasa dia datangi di Berlin. 

Kursi tinggi ujung meja bar seperti memanggilnya, Jinhyuk memutuskan untuk duduk disana padahal bar masih sepi dan dia bisa memilih duduk dimana saja. Seorang pelayan menghampirinya dan menanyakan apa yang ingin dia pesan. Jinhyuk hanya memesan segelas bir untuknya, sejak awal dia berencana untuk tidak mabuk malam itu. Dia hanya ingin memberikan jejak pada tempat-tempat yang Cho sebutkan dalam tulisannya. 

Satu teguk, dua teguk bir masuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya yang kering karena lelah berjalan-jalan dikota tadi. Sambil mengetukkan jari seirama dengan musik jazz yang dimainkan disana, Jinhyuk melihat kesekeliling. Melihat interior sana yang digambarkan Cho cukup menarik, meskipun baginya ini terlihat menarik karena sang empunya menaruh beberapa lukisan karyanya didinding bar. Lukisan abstrak yang hanya pemiliknya yang tahu makna dibaliknya. 

Mata Jinhyuk beradu tepat dengan mata seseorang yang sebenarnya sejak tadi memperhatikannya. Salah satu pria dengan rambutnya yang ditata rapi, disisir kebelakang. Pria itu tersenyum kepadanya saat Jinhyuk terlihat sadar kalau mereka sedang bertatapan. Ragu-ragu Jinhyuk tersenyum balik kepadanya. Sesungguhnya tidak ada niatan Jinhyuk menjalin pertemanan baru pada perjalanannya kali ini. Tapi sekarang pria ini tengah berjalan kearahnya. 

"Maaf mengganggu waktu anda," pria itu kini berada dihadapan Jinhyuk, "Saya ragu jika anda adalah orang yang saya kenal.. apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" 

Jinhyuk melihat pria itu dari atas sampai bawah sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan sedikit gugup, "Ah.. ehm... sepertinya kita belum pernah bertemu, ini pertama kalinya saya berada di Kassel.. hmm.." Jinhyuk terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum meneruskan kalimatnya, "Seingat saya seperti itu". 

"Ah baiklah... sepertinya saya yang salah.. padahal wajah oriental seperti anda dan juga saya tak begitu banyak, tapi saya tetap saja tidak bisa mengenali mana orang yang pernah saya temui mana yang bukan.. hehe, maaf sekali lagi. Silakan anda melanjutkan lagi minumnya"

"Iya.." Jinhyuk menghembuskan nafasnya lega saat pria itu berjalan menjauhinya. Dengan cepat dia membuka kembali website jurnal Cho yang tadi belum di tutup dari aplikasi website pencariannya. Dengan cepat dia mencari foto dimana Cho menampilkan _selfie_ akrabnya bersama pria yang baru saja Jinhyuk lihat, ternyata dugaan Jinhyuk benar, pria itu adalah pemilik bar yang Cho katakan ramah. 

_"... Korean.."_ Jinhyuk merenung, haruskah dia menyapanya kembali dan mengajak pria itu berbincang, sesungguhnya Jinhyuk ingin mengetahui cerita tentang Cho dari pria itu. 

_"Untuk apa?"_ Jinhyuk menggeleng keras, sedikit kesal dengan apa yang terlintas dipikirannya baru saja. _"Well Cho, aku rasa aku baru saja bertemu dengan orang yang kau puji keramahannya, dia terlihat baik sungguh, sepertinya dia mengenal banyak pria asia selain dirimu.."_

Jinhyuk meneguk habis minumannya, sudah cukup sepertinya dia diam disini hari ini, penginapannya lumayan jauh dari tempat itu dan dia harus mencari makan malamnya dulu sebelum pulang. Maka sekarang dia berada dikasir untuk membayar satu gelas birnya, lelaki yang tadi yang sekarang yang melayaninya. 

"Ini untuk bir, dan sisanya untuk tips.." ucap Jinhyuk sambil menyerahkan uang dan beberapa koin kepada pria itu. 

"Terima kasih. Ah iya saya mau minta maaf tuan.. sepertinya saya benar-benar salah orang. Anda terlihat seperti seseorang yang pernah datang ke sini juga, kalau boleh tahu nama Anda siapa?"

"Hmm.. Lee Jinhyuk," jawab Jinhyuk sedikit ragu. 

"Ah saya Lee Sejin." Pemilik bar itu menyodorkan tangan kanannya lewat sela-sela kaca meja kasir untuk berjabat tangan yang secara refleks Jinhyuk lakukan. "Anda benar bukan orang yang saya maksud. Orang yang saya kenal itu bermarga Cho."

Jinhyuk terdiam, idenya tentang menanyakan orang bernama Cho pada pemilik bar ini muncul lagi. Namun Jinhyuk masih memproses baik buruknya akibat jika dia bertanya lebih lanjut. 

"Hmm, bagaimana saya menjelaskannya ya. Tiga tahun yang lalu saya berkenalan dengan salah seorang pengunjung, dia seseorang yang memberi kesan mendalam, mungkin karena sama-sama dari Korea dan saya juga berasal dari sana. Dia sangat ramah dan sempat memberikan ini pada saya," pemilik bar itu menunjukan sebuah ukiran kayu dengan lambang matahari. Dan Jinhyuk melihatnya cukup lama.  
  
"Dia menulis sebuah blog menceritakan perjalanananya mengunjungi kota ini. Bar ini juga masuk kedalam salah satu ceritanya. Dia yang membuat saya bertahan membuka bar ini karena dia bilang, ditempat seperti ini para turis bisa mendapatkan teman baru dan juga tempat untuk istirahat. Tapi sayangnya, setelah cerita kota ini selesai dia tidak menulis lagi. Saya sampai lupa apa nama websitenya dan bagaimana wajahnya, jadi tadi saya.. ehm salah mengira"

"Ah... sayang sekali saya bukan orang yang anda maksud.. tuan Cho ini..eugh.." Jinhyuk awalnya ingin menceritakan kisahnya juga, namun sakit didadanya membuat dia harus berhenti dan kini hanya bisa menekan dadanya dengan kencang. Sesak, dirinya terlihat mulai kesulitan untuk bernafas. 

"Tuan.. tuan tidak apa-apa?" pria yang berada dibalik kasir itu dengan cepat keluar dari tempatnya untuk menghampiri Jinhyuk. Jinhyuk merentangkan tangan kirinya sambil menggelengkan kepala memberitahu kalau dia tidak ingin didekati. 

"Saya baik-baik saja..." ucapan Jinhyuk berkebalikan dengan tangannya yang masih memegang kuat dadanya, "Maaf saya harus cepat pergi.." kakinya melangkah cepat menuju keluar, meninggalkan si pemilik bar yang merasa bersalah dan kebingungan dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. 

_"Sial, kenapa harus kambuh disaat seperti ini.."_ Jinhyuk melangkah tak menentu sampai akhirnya tiba pada sebuah halte bus. Dia menekan kepalanya dengan sangat kuat untuk menghilangkan sakit itu.

_"Obat.. mana obat.."_ Dia dengan cepat merogoh ranselnya, mencari satu kantung obat yang selalu dia bawa, _"Ah... aku meninggalkannya di penginapan"_

Jinhyuk menarik nafas panjang, merutuki apa yang terjadi pada hari pertamanya menjalani liburan ini. Bunyi tangisan burung gagak yang berkumpul diranting pohon dekat halte bus makin membuatnya lemas. _"Don't jinx me please"_ , lirih Jinhyuk pelan, dia hanya berharap sisa harinya disini tidak akan lebih buruk lagi. Cukup sakit ini datang hari ini saja. 

* * *

Sehabis mandi Jinhyuk duduk dengan anduk yang masih menggantung dikepalanya, sengaja supaya rambutnya yang masih basah bisa kering dengan cepat. Sesaknya sudah hilang total ketika dia minum obat sesampainya dirumah. 

_"Lemah..."_ lirihnya merutuki dirinya sendiri. Sedikit ada rasa penyesalan kenapa dia lari begitu saja keluar dari bar. Padahal dia sudah sering merasakan hal itu, namun masih saja dia belum mau untuk terlihat lemah dihadapan orang, apalagi orang yang baru saja dia kenal. 

_"Alkohol dan makanan tanpa sayur... Jika Wooseok tahu dia pasti akan sangat cerewet sekarang.."_ Jinhyuk tertawa pelan, mungkin akan lebih baik jika kemarin dia mengajak Kim Wooseok, sahabatnya, untuk pergi bersamanya. Jika begitu pasti akan ada yang mengingatkannya untuk makan-makanan yang bergizi dan menghindari alkohol demi kesehatan jantungnya. 

Namun Jinhyuk akhirnya tak peduli. Pizza salami yang ada dihadapannya mulai dia suapkan ditemani dengan tegukan-tegukan bir dingin yang juga ikut dia beli tadi. _"Masa bodoh, biarkan aku menikmati liburanku kali ini"_

Sambil menghabiskan satu porsi pizza dengan diameter 23 cm yang dibagi menjadi 8 potongan, Jinhyuk kembali membuka website jurnal Cho. Dia sejak tadi penasaran apakah benar jurnal tentang perjalanannya ke Kassel adalah tulisan terakhirnya. Selain jurnal ini Jinhyuk belum pernah melihat kisah-kisah lain yang Cho tulis. 

Barisan bulan dan tahun yang menandakan waktu dimana Cho menuliskan sesuatu dalam blognya dibuka satu persatu oleh Jinhyuk. Bisa dibilang tidak banyak, tidak pula sedikit. Hampir semua isinya menceritakan pengalamannya mengunjungi kota-kota di Jerman. 

Jinhyuk tak bisa menyembunyikan sunggingan bibirnya setiap kali membaca cerita-cerita yang ditulis orang yang bernama Cho ini. Disetiap ceritanya dia tidak pernah sekalipun lupa untuk menyisipkan sebuah lelucon, bahkan untuk cerita sedih yang dia rasakan dia kemas sampai pembacapun pasti tidak sadar kalau itu adalah ketidakberuntungan untuknya.

_**Aku memilih menerima kesedihan dan juga kebahagiaan sebagai bagian daripada hidupku. Karena sekarang aku sadar, tanpa rasa sedih dan kecewa, aku tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana rasa bersyukur dan bahagia** _

_"Dia terlalu positive thinking, aku iri pada orang seperti ini"_ gumam Jinhyuk setelah membaca dua kalimat terakhir yang dituliskan Cho pada salah satu kisahnya. _"Harusnya aku bisa hidup seperti dia. Wooseok sering mengatakan kalau aku terlalu ambisius dengan apa yang aku lakukan sekarang, mungkin saatnya aku lebih bebas lagi dalam menjalani semuanya.."_

Jinhyuk merebahkan tubuhnya. Lelah seharian tadi berjalan kaki tiba-tiba hilang terhempas begitu saja berbarengan dengan punggungnya yang menyentuh kasur empuk tersebut. Langit senja pukul delapan dimusim panas itu dia tatap dari kaca jendelanya. Matanya kini terasa berat karena perutnya sudah kenyang dan bir yang memiliki efek yang membuatnya mengantuk. Sekarang dia memejamkan matanya, tertidur lelap setelah perjalanan panjang di hari pertamanya. 

* * *

Suara langkah kaki dilorong penginapan membuat Jinhyuk terbangun. Langit sudah cerah, meski sepertinya awan hari ini menutupi matahari, sudah biasa jika beberapa hari yang lalu panas terik, pasti nanti akan ada hari dimana hujan turun dengan deras. Meskipun begitu Jinhyuk berharap hari ini bukanlah hari itu, atau setidaknya jangan pagi atau siang ini. 

Hari ini rencana Jinhyuk adalah pergi menuju tempat yang paling terkenal di kota Kassel ini. Sebuah tempat dimana patung Herkules berdiri gagah diatas bukit, dimana untuk meraihnya Jinhyuk akan mengikuti rute yang sudah Cho jelaskan dalam jurnalnya. 

_"Cuacanya tidak terlalu panas, sepertinya hari ini akan menyenangkan"_ Jinhyuk melipat selimutnya. Sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi dia mengcek lagi ranselnya, memastikan kalau kali ini dia tidak lupa membawa obat dan barang-barang penting lainnya karena sepertinya hari ini dia akan kembali berjalan kaki lumayan lama. _"Cho menghabiskan tiga jam? Kita lihat seberapa lama aku menghabiskan waktu disana.."_

* * *

Bergpark Willhelmshöhe, taman wisata yang berada dilereng sebuah bukit, dengan Istana Willhelmshöhe yang berdiri pada dataran paling rendahnya dan Oktogon dengan patung Herkules yang berdiri gagak dipuncak tertinggi dengan ketinggian 525 meter diatas permukaan laut. 

Jinhyuk baru saja turun dari tram nomor satu, menginjakan kaki di halte paling akhir bernama Wilhelmshöhe (Park). Dia sudah bisa merasakan sejuknya udara disini, bau pepohonan dan rumput dan suhu yang lebih rendah daripada dikota tadi. 

_**Setelah melewati pepohonan dan taman, kau akan menemukan sebuah istana Wilhelmshöhe yang panjang dan berbentuk setengah lingkaran, setahuku kita bisa masuk kedalamnya, tapi aku memilih hanya menikmati keindahan luarnya saja, disana pasti banyak orang yang menyimpan tripodnya dan mengabadikan momen, kau juga harus melakukannya** _

Jinhyuk kini mengeluarkan kamera yang belum sempat dia pakai. Karena tak membawa tripod dia menyimpan kameranya diatas bangku yang ada disana. Mengatur sudut sampai dia puas sebelum akhirnya menekan tombol shutter dan mengambil gambarnya sendiri dengan bantuan timer otomatis. Jinhyuk tak terlalu peduli sebenarnya, dia cukup puas meskipun beberapa gambar memperlihatkan matanya yang terpejam, namun dia tetap menyimpan dan meneruskan perjalanannya. 

Kini dia berada didepan sebuah danau dan dari tempat itu Jinhyuk kini bisa melihat dengan jelas bangunan Oktogon Herkules dengan _cascade_ (air terjun dengan bertahap menuruni bebatuan) dan juga pertunjukan seni air yang menjadi ciri khas tempat ini. Dia teringat lagi perkataan Cho yang mengatakan untuk mengambil gambar juga dari sisi ini sebelum akhirnya menyesal. 

Cho sendiri, menurut tulisannya saat itu terlalu bersemangat hingga akhirnya dia dengan cepat naik meninggalkan tempat itu dan lupa mengambil foto sehingga akhirnya dia tidak memiliki foto pemandangan taman itu dari bawah. 

Belajar dari pengalaman sang blogger kini Jinhyuk mulai mengambil gambar. Sedikit sulit baginya untuk mengambil gambar untuk dirinya sendiri, hanya _selfie_ yang bisa dia lakukan dengan kamera dan handphonenya, yang hasilnya kurang memuaskan karena ada beberapa bagian pemandangan yang terpotong. 

"Mau saya bantu ambilkan foto?" tanya seseorang yang mendekati Jinhyuk, orang itu terlihat lebih tua darinya. Seorang ayah yang datang bersama kedua anaknya yang sekarang tengah berlari dihamparan rumput hijau yang ada disekeliling mereka. 

"Ah.. terima kasih." Malu-malu Jinhyuk memberikan kameranya. Pria itu mengambil dua sampai tiga foto Jinhyuk yang berdiri tanpa gaya. Sementara dalam hati Jinhyuk memuji lagi Cho yang menyebutkan bahwa dalam perjalanan ini dia akan menemui banyak orang baik, dan itu terbukti. 

"Anda bisa bergaya yang lain jika anda mau" ujar pria itu yang mungkin gatal dengan sikap kaku Jinhyuk. 

Jinhyuk mengangguk malu, dia mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan jari yang membentuk huruf V sebelum akhirnya tersenyum canggung saat kamera itu kembali bekerja mengambil gambarnya. 

Pria itu tertawa ringan sambil melihat kembali hasil jepretannya sebelum mengembalikan kamera itu ke tangan Jinhyuk, "Bagus.. bagus.."

"Terima kasih.. terima kasih," ucap Jinhyuk berulang kali sambil berjalan mundur menjauhi pria tersebut.

"Solo traveller?" 

Jinhyuk yang awalnya hendak langsung pergi kini tertahan disana, "Iya.. saya sedang liburan sendirian ke kota ini.."

"Baiklah hati-hati, jangan lupa melihat _Löwenburg_ (Puri Singa), tempat itu juga indah"

Jinhyuk mengangguk, Cho menyebutkan juga dalam jurnalnya tentang puri itu. Dari foto yang Cho buat saja Jinhyuk bisa tahu bahwa bangunan bergaya arsitektur abad pertengahan itu terlihat klasik dan kokoh. 

_"Sepertinya waktu yang akan aku habiskan tidak sebanyakmu"_ ucap Jinhyuk ketika melihat lagi puncak bukit. Ini tak setinggi yang aku bayangkan. 

Sepanjang perjalanan Jinhyuk tak berhenti mengagumi keindahan pemandangan yang ada didepan matanya. Kolam-kolam kecil yang dibuat untuk menampung air terjun buatan. Juga jembatan-jembatan yang dibuat dekat air terjun tersebut, salah satu jembatan yang paling Jinhyuk ingat namanya adalah _Teufelsbrücke_ ( _Devil Bridge_ ), Entah kenapa diberi nama itu, mungkin karena dia berdiri tepat disalah satu air terjun yang lumayan deras aliran airnya. 

Lambat laun tiba juga Jinhyuk ditempat yang lebih tinggi setelah tadi sudah melewati juga Puri Singa. Dia terdiam sejenak, menarik nafas, meskipun perjalanan ini menyenangkan namun jalan menaiki gunung atau bukit tidaklah mudah. Kaki Jinhyuk mulai terasa panas dan pegal. 

**Istirahat dulu sebelum menaiki 539 anak tangga untuk sampai ke Herkules. Jangan memaksakan, jalanlah dengan pelan, langkah demi langkah yang penting sampai tujuan. Apalagi kalau tubuhmu tidak se-fit seperti tubuh ini. Kesehatan tubuhmu yang paling utama (insert foto Cho yang terlihat lelah dengan wajahnya yang merah padam). Nikmati perjalanan rute terakhir ini**

Jinhyuk tertawa melihat foto Cho yang keadaannya sama sepertinya sekarang, bermuka merah padam. Sengaja Jinhyuk membukanya lagi untuk memastikan apakah benar ini spot yang digunakan Cho untuk beristirahat. Makin lama Jinhyuk makin merasa kalau orang ini benar-benar cocok untuk dijadikan acuan perjalanan liburannya. 

_"Apakah aku harus bilang terima kasih pada kolom komentar? atau bisakah aku menulis pesan?"_ Tak sadar jari Jinhyuk kini mencoba mencari halaman yang menunjukan profil pemilik akun. Disana tidak ada keterangan yang banyak. Hanya foto Cho ketika dia naik pegunungan Harz dan juga dua baris kalimat perkenalan dan satu alamat email. _"Ketemu!"_ Jinhyuk berencana mengirimkan email pada Cho ini, dengan harapan siapa tahu dia bisa menceritakan hal-hal yang dia temui, seperti bagaimana malaikat kecil di rumah makan sudah tidak kecil lagi atau bagaimana Lee Sejin pemilik bar mencari keberadaan Cho yang menghilang setelah tulisan ini berakhir. 

_"Nanti saja aku tulis setelah kembali ke Berlin,"_ ucap Jinhyuk mantap. Sekarang dia meneruskan kembali perjalanannya, menaiki satu persatu anak tangga. 

Dadanya lumayan sesak ketika dia sudah melewati setengah perjalanan. Ketinggian dan juga lelahnya menaiki ratusan tangga membuat dia mulai merasakan nyeri itu lagi. Jalannya mulai melambat. Beberapa pengunjung yang melewatinya ikut prihatin melihat Jinhyuk yang memegang dadanya. Namun karena Jinhyuk selalu menggeleng kala ada yang berusaha mendekatinya, maka merekapun terus melanjutkan perjalanannya. 

"Eugh.." DEG. Untuk sepersekian detik Jinhyuk merasa detak jantungnya berhenti. Dia terbatuk dan mencoba menarik nafas panjang. Jam tangan pintar yang dia gunakan kini dia lihat untuk memastikan seberapa cepat detak jantungnya. Sudah lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Ambisinya untuk terus melangkah maju dikalahkan ketakutan akan keadaannya yang dirasa makin memburuk. 

_**"Jangan memaksakan.."**_ suara itu terdengar jelas ditelinga Jinhyuk. **_"Pelan-pelan.. selangkah demi selangkah..."_ **

Kata-kata yang diucapkan Cho pada tulisannya tadi terngiang jelas ditelinga Jinhyuk, seperti Cho benar-benar sedang berbisik padanya. 

_**"Istirahatlah jika lelah"** _

**_"Tubuhmu yang paling utama"_ **

**_"Semangat... Lee Jinhyuk"_ **

Jinhyuk akhirnya berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafasnya. Dia sekarang membayangkan wajah sahabat dan ibunya yang marah jika tahu kalau Jinhyuk melakukan aktivitas yang melelahkan seperti ini. Wooseok selalu protes kalau Jinhyuk melakukan segala sesuatu yang berat tanpa meminta bantuannya. 

> "Aku masih bisa melakukannya sendiri, kenapa kamu selalu mencemaskan hal yang berlebihan?" bentak Jinhyuk ketika Wooseok mencoba mengambil kardus berisi buku-buku saat dia pindah apartemen tahun lalu.
> 
> "Pikirkan jantungmu.."

Jinhyuk tahu, penyakit jantungnya yang membuat dia mudah sekali lelah dan sesak nafas itu membatasi aktifitasnya. Dia juga tahu kalau dia harus berhati-hati karena penyakit ini sangat berbahaya baginya. Namun dia tidak ingin orang-orang memperlakukannya seperti orang yang akan mati jika bergerak sedikit saja. 

> "Aku tahu kalian cemas, tapi bisakah kalian percaya padaku kalau aku juga sayang pada tubuhku sendiri" 

_"Cih.."_ Jinhyuk mencibir ucapannya yang baru dia ucapkan minggu lalu didepan Ibunya dan Wooseok. Saat itu dia terlalu emosi karena hasil dari dokter yang menyatakan kalau salah satu pembuluh darah yang membawa darah kejantung makin mengalami penyempitan dan kedua orang ini terlalu cemas sampai meminta Jinhyuk untuk berhenti dari pekerjaannya. 

Liburan inipun hasil dari keributan minggu lalu. Jinhyuk mengatakan dia akan berlibur sejenak dan memikirkan pendapat keluarga dan sahabatnya itu. 

Jinhyuk sendiri sadar bahwa keluarga dan sahabatnya tidak mungkin akan merasa cemas jika dia sendiri bisa menjaga kesehatannya. Dia masih senang minum alkohol dan tidak menjaga asupan makanannya.

Biasanya ketika lelah manusia akan sulit memikirkan apapun. Namun kini Jinhyuk malah sebaliknya. Berbagai macam pikiran muncul disetiap satu tangga yang dia naiki. Kalau Cho menyuruhnya untuk menikmati, kini Jinhyuk benar-benar menikmati perenungan. Suhu pegunungan yang sejuk dengan sinar matahari yang tak terlalu intens, membuat suasana ini pas untuk Jinhyuk melalukan introspeksi. 

Menghitung satu persatu kesalahan kenapa dia kemarin tidak bersyukur dengan apa saja rezeki yang sudah Tuhan berikan padanya, sehingga dia masih ingin lari dari hidupnya yang lebih beruntung dari banyak orang diluar sana. 

"Limabelas..Enambelas...Tujuhbelas.. sampai" Jinhyuk menghitung setiap tangga terakhir yang dia lewati, dia pikir itu dua puluh tangga terakhir. Setelah sampai kini dia terduduk disalah satu tangga paling atas. Cepat dia merogoh tas ranselnya untuk mengambil botol air mineral sebelum akhirnya meneguk habis hingga botol itu benar-benar kosong

" _Geschafft_ ( _I made it_ )," teriak Jinhyuk lumayan keras. " _Ich habe es geschafft_..." 

Dia mengeluarkan handphone dari sakunya, berusaha menghubungi Ibunya dan Wooseok, untuk bercerita dan untuk meminta maaf atas apa yang sudah dia lakukan kemarin. Dia sadar, ambisi dan keras kepalanya tidak akan berakhir baik untuknya. 

Jinhyuk merasa lega saat panggilannya langsung diterima oleh orang itu, "Hallo Hyuk kamu dimana?".

* * *

"Aku gak tahu hyuk apakah aku harus senang menerima hiasan ini atau harus marah" ucap Wooseok ketika dia menerima oleh-oleh dari Jinhyuk. "Untung Ibu tidak curiga dan tidak bertanya kepadaku"

"Kemarin aku sengaja tidak mengatakan pada siapapun, kalian akan melarangku melakukan ini" ucap Jinhyuk sambil membuka salah satu rak berisi amplop

"Lalu bagaimana keputusanmu?"

" _Resign_?"

"Iya"

"Tidak. Aku rasa aku masih kuat Wooseok. Aku hanya perlu mengatur makanan dan menjaga kesehatan lagi.. semuanya akan baik-baik saja, lagipula pekerjaan ini tidak begitu berat seperti yang kamu lakukan"

Wooseok tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, "Terserah kalau begitu, seperti yang kamu bilang, kamu sendiri tahu kondisi badanmu, jangan mati lebih dulu saja dariku"

"Hahaha.. tenang seok, aku bakalan hidup seratus tahun lebih lama dari kamu" Jinhyuk memasukan beberapa foto dan surat kedalam amplop tersebut. 

"Untuk apa itu?" tanya Wooseok yang penasaran dengan apa yang Jinhyuk lakukan. 

"Oh ini.." Jinhyuk menyimpan amplop coklat itu diatas meja, "Kau tahukan aku mengikuti perjalanan ini sesuai dengan apa yang ditulis seorang bloger."

Jinhyuk menunggu anggukan Wooseok terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya, "Nah, kemarin ketika aku pulang kesini, aku menulis email yang panjang untuknya. Aku tak berharap dia membalas emailku, karena dia sendiri sudah berhenti menulis blognya sejak dua tahun yang lalu." 

"Lalu ternyata kamu dapet balasannya?"

"Iya... atau mungkin tidak.." Jinhyuk menarik nafasnya panjang lalu tersenyum. "Aku hanya mendapatkan email balas otomatis yang menuliskan kalau ada keperluan apapun bisa datang langsung ke sebuah alamat atau menghubungi sebuah telefon.."

"Tapi ketika aku mencoba menghubungi telepon itu nomor itu sudah lama tidak aktif"

"Dan kamu sekarang mencoba mengirim surat pada alamat yang ada disana?" tanya Wooseok sekali lagi, "Untuk apa? Pasti orang itu sudah tidak ada atau menghilang.."

"Entahlah aku hanya mencoba berterima kasih, karena dengan perjalananku kemarin dan isi blognya aku mendapatkan sebuah pencerahan dalam hidupku?" Jinhyuk menjawab sekenanya. Namun jujur dia memang ingin berterima kasih. Lewat tulisan Cho ini dia mendapat banyak sekali pelajaran yang mengubah pikiran dan cara pandangnya mengenai hidup. 

Wooseok menggeleng, "Beberapa tahun menjadi temanmu belum menjadi jaminan kalau aku bisa mengerti jalan pikiranmu."

Jinhyuk lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum, "Kita lihat saja apakah aku mendapat balasan atau tidak, jika tidak aku sudah merasa cukup puas dengan berusaha semaksimal, jika iya, aku bisa mendapat teman baru". 

Jinhyuk menatap amplop coklat itu, dia juga tidak begitu yakin bagaimana keadaan atau keberadaan Cho sekarang, namun dia tahu, tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba. 

_"Meskipun aku tahu nanti aku akan menyesal karena kau tidak membalas suratku, tapi aku lebih memilih menyesal karena berusaha menghubungimu daripada tidak sama sekali"_

* * *

Satu bulan kemudian... 

> Yth Tuan Lee, 
> 
> Saya mendapatkan surat anda untuk tuan Cho, sayang sekali saya harus mengatakan kalau tuan Cho sudah kembali lagi ke Korea dan tidak lagi berada di Jerman. Saya sudah meminta ijin padanya untuk memberi kontak, dan dia mengirimkan alamat email ini dan dia meminta saya untuk memberitahukannya pada anda. Jika anda masih ingin menghubunginya boleh menggunakan alamat ini: csy1234@gmx.de. Saya harap semua cerita anda bisa sampai kepadanya dan menjadi penyemangat bagi dirinya. Foto-foto yang anda kirimkan saya pajang disalah satu ruangan di panti kami. Terima kasih. 
> 
> Marie Eberth

Jinhyuk melipat lagi surat yang baru saja dia baca, lalu memberikannya pada Wooseok yang sudah menengadahkan tangannya meminta surat itu untuk dia baca sendiri karena rasa penasarannya. 

"Ah... Jadi dia sudah berada di Korea kembali"

"Iya..."

"Cobalah mengirimkan surat pada email itu," usul Wooseok yang sudah pasti akan diiyakan oleh temannya itu. Namun Wooseok sepertinya harus berteman lagi dengan Jinhyuk untuk lebih lama lagi, karena beberapa detik kemudian pria yang lebih tua empat bulan darinya ini berkata:

"Aku punya usul.."

"Apa itu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita liburan kesana dan mengunjunginya langsung?"

* * *

**satu selesai**

* * *


End file.
